Khenmet
The Kingdom of Khenmet is an ancient state located in the river valleys of the twin rivers sphinx and asp. For thousands of years, the kingdom has remained relatively unchanged in its society and culture. History Prehistory x''' Society '''Class Structure Khemnet according to a strict class system where one's station is typically determined according to one's birth. There are few if any possibilities for advancement and to rise above one's station is considered uncouth. The Khenmeti people, however, believe that all are equal in the eyes of justice and the gods, and as such from the vizier to the poorest peasant all are granted much of the same rights, may use temple in an equal manner and are to receive the same treatment in matters of law. Pharaohs At the top of the hierarchy of Khenmet are the two pharaohs, each ruling one of the twin river valleys. The pharaohs are not simple kings, but also seen as the living herald of the gods on Magna Tellus. The position of the pharaohs is neither hereditary nor elective, rather upon the death of a pharaoh and the appropriate mourning period are over, omens are consulted and from among the people of all classes, the next Pharaoh is found by the mark of divine favor they mark. Although they may have been a simple peasant, craftsman, or noble, each pharaoh in time grows to be a powerful oracle for the deity whose time it is to rule one of the rivers. Vizier The Vizier is the second highest office in the kingdom of Khenmet. The most powerful of noblemen, the Vizier is charged with keeping the kingdom secure and stable in the face of the often chaotic lives of the pharaohs, he must mediate disputes between them and serves as regent when one of the thrones sits empty. Priest The Priestly caste attends to the matters of the gods, operating the temples, praying to the gods, caring for the dead, organizing festivals, and serving as doctors and seers for the populace. To willingly harm a priest is considered a great blasphemy. Nobility The nobility is composed of wealthy landowners that primarily serve in offices of government and law, it is from their ranks that priests and the vizier are selected. The nobility is primarily composed of the descendants of past pharaohs, and each new pharaoh adds a new noble Nome. Soldier Soldiers of Khemnet are trained from a young age to serve the Pharaohs. In times of peace, they serve as guards and lawmen that keep the kingdom's social order in place. In times of war, they take arms against the enemies of their pharaoh whether they be foreigner or Khenmeti. Scribes For thousands of years, Khenmet has been a literate kingdom and a significant part but unspoken part of its power rests on a large caste of literate people. These scribes serve as accountants, scientists, historians, among many other roles, allow the kingdom to function in an orderly fashion. Craftsman In Khenmet, craftsmen are not only typically a matter of hereditary apprenticeship, but most do not work for themselves, rather drawing a salary directly from the government. Farmers Nearly at the bottom of the social hierarchy are simple farmers. Unlike many other places, farmers in khenmet do not own their land, instead, working under the employ of a noble or the kingdom itself in exchange for wages. Slaves Slaves form up the bottom of the hierarchy in Khenmet. Unlike in nations such as the Solis Empire or the Akythan league, slaves are rarely used in hard labor, rather they are employed as servants to the higher caste of the kingdom. Slaves are plentiful in the kingdom and even lowly craftsmen and scribes may own them. Government Military Economy x Solis Steel x Culture Language Religion x Ethics and Morality Architecture Daily Life Cuisine Clothing Entertainment People Humanoids Human Beastfolk Lionfolk Crocodilfolk Hawkfolk Elephantfolk Hyenafolk Geography